


Why can’t I be like them?

by Daemon_By_Night



Series: Baby Byleth [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Baby Bylass said no to emotions, Before game starts, Drabble, Gen, Have some angst., Mentions of different golden deer, i cant think of more tags but here we are, you want some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 12:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_By_Night/pseuds/Daemon_By_Night
Summary: Seeing other children express their emotions, Byleth can’t help but wonder:“Am I not like other kids?”





	Why can’t I be like them?

**Author's Note:**

> Have some short baby Bylass angst :p
> 
> Drabble fic thing.

“ _That child with those mercenaries... don’t you think she’s got no emotions?”_

_”Byleth, sweetie, we love you, but why can’t you show us how you’re feeling?”_

Ever since she was 5, people had told her that she ‘ _wasn’t good at expressing emotions’_ _._ But what did they mean? Byleth thought she was good at showing her emotions, how she felt with her father and his friends. And yet, when she saw other children playing, she was always jealous at how easy those children would show how they were happy, sad, angry... 

All things that ‘She wasn’t good at’.

Byleth would watch as a child yelled at their mother because they were ‘ **Angry** ’ that they couldn’t get the toy they wanted. She would watch as a boy with purple hair and an odd haircut would cry since he was **‘upset’** that a girl he liked wouldn’t talk to him. And she would watch as a girl with longish pink hair hugged her father since she was ‘ **Happy** ’ that he got her a treat from the marketplace. 

She thought she could do those just fine! She would forcefully speak with her dad, with a stoic face, when she couldn’t help with a job he thought was ‘too dangerous’. Byleth would sulk and ignore others when they told her bad news about their recent job. And she had clapped her hands excitedly when her dad had bought her a dagger as a keepsake from when they had traveled to Fargheus. 

_ Was that not enough? _


End file.
